Just Say It
by NenaFury
Summary: JONAS."I think you kept “accidently” dropping your pencil so you could catch a glimpse of the forbidden Misa territory.” NACY!


**Just Say It**

**Summary: **JONAS**. "**I am also sure that the reason you failed your geometry test was because while you and Macy were studying last week you were distracted by her very short skirt. I think you kept "accidently" dropping your pencil so you could catch a glimpse of the forbidden Misa territory." NACY!

**Please Note: **So this story started completely differently and evolved into a weird Nick becomes a pervert thing. I hope you don't hate it. This could take place at any time after "Exam Jam", the most recent JONAS episode shown. Everything else will be explained if you continue reading. Enjoy! (: And in case you're curious of the underwear that Nick is describing, then check out my profile. I included a link to the website. No, it is not a porn site. It the Victoria's Secret website, which contrary to popular belief, is not porn.

**Disclaimer: Don't Own. At All. End Of Story. Thanks and Don't Sue Me. Thanks!**

"What's got you so wound up?" Joe asked as he zipped up his bag filled with hair products. Nick didn't respond and just placed his sheet music inside his folder. Kevin raised an eyebrow and patted Nick's back.

"Nick, come on, explain. You haven't said a word since the girls left."

"Why'd you kiss Macy?" Nick asked with a cold tone. This question was directed at Joe.

"Because we're leaving tonight and we won't see her or Stella for like a month, until they come out to see us in July. I just figured it would be okay."

"How was that, in any way, okay? You can't kiss Macy! She's our friend! She's not Stella. With Stella, it's okay. I mean, Stella's your sort of, not really, girlfriend." Nick cracked his knuckles and zipped up his guitar case that was laid on the ground. He then stood up and followed Kevin to the top of the fire poles. He grabbed his and went down into the lower level.

"Whoa, hold it, little brother!"Joe followed behind and took a seat at the breakfast bar stools and watched Nick putter around the kitchen anxiously.

"You sound jealous." Joe said with a smirk. Nick gasped aloud and gave his older brother a glare.

"Where did you come up with that completely whacked out theory?"

"You get mad, just because I kissed Macy on the cheek-."

"It was like a centimeter from her mouth!" Nick interrupted. Joe shrugged and continued.

"You get mad just because I kissed Macy on her face, and that doesn't seem like jealousy to you?" It was a rhetorical question in Nick's mind but he still answered.

"I just think it was…mean of you to kiss Macy, with you knowing of her feelings for you." Nick stated, trying to sound indifferent.

"Really, mean of me? Macy doesn't like me in any romantic way, btw. And she and I are just best friends. Just like you and her are best friends."Joe said, confidently.

"Don't forget me! Macy's my best friend, too!" Kevin yelled from the couch.

"See my point. And just because Macy happens to be hot doesn't mean I'm into her."

"Hot? Didn't mom teach you better then to speak of girls in that way?" Nick said trying not to let Joe see that Joe calling Macy hot bothered him.

"She did, but just for your own knowledge, Macy is one of the most dateable girls in school. I don't know of one guy who doesn't think she's pretty. The only reason she hasn't dated anyone in the last month is because of you. You're taking up a lot of her time. And you guys aren't even dating." Joe grabbed a magazine off of the counter and started flipping through it. He counted silently in his head. He knew it would take about five seconds for Nick to give in and ask what Joe meant by his comment.

"What do you mean by that?" Nick asked as Joe got to two.

"You like Macy. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're in love with her. I didn't tell Stella but I am also sure that the reason you failed your geometry test was because while you and Macy were studying last week you were distracted by her very short skirt. Maybe I'm wrong, but I think you kept "accidently" dropping your pencil on the ground so you could catch a glimpse of the forbidden Misa territory. So go ahead, what color and type were they?" Joe asked with another smirk. Nick didn't want to but his face involuntarily turned red. He wasn't sure how, but Joe was completely right. He had been trying to sneak a peek at Macy's underwear.

"You remember when you, Kevin, and I went with Stella to the mall and she dragged us into the Victoria's Secret? Kevin picked up that one thong that was all the lace on top then it went into the tiny piece of normal fabric. That kind. It was the one with the orange lace with the white bottom part with the pink bicycles. And on top of the bikes it said Ride Me." Joe almost couldn't contain his amusement. It was hilarious to think that straight laced, serious Nick could be acting like an average sex obsessed teenage boy.

"Wow, Nick. You've turned into a pervert. I'm impressed." Nick glared at his brother not saying a word.

"Anyway, back to important matters, asking Macy out. It's only 7:30 but we have to leave at 12 in the morning so you might want to either call her now or you could wait until she comes out to Los Angeles, talking about how amazing Kurt Barker is, and what a great boyfriend he is." Joe knew mentioning Kurt Barker hit a nerve. Nick had hated Kurt ever since Kurt had gotten Nick struck out in the championship baseball game. That was before Kurt had transferred to Horace Mantis, also before Kurt had set his sights on Macy.

"Kurt? What do you mean?" Nick asked throwing his aloof attitude out of the window.

"Stella told me that Kurt was going to ask out Macy tomorrow. They're both working at Dick's Sporting Goods for the next couple weeks. So she said that Kurt was going to ask her tomorrow morning, which coincidently happens that we'll be on a flight to California. I'm not sure if Kurt planned it that way but it sounds like Kurt is going to take advantage of Macy being alone, without you." Joe flipped the next page of the magazine and looked up to find Nick gone. The front door was open and he soon heard the sound of Nick's car starting up.

"You were right. The second Kurt comes into the picture, Nick becomes psycho." Kevin commented.

* * *

Macy pulled back her blankets and was about to settle into her bed but a knocking from her window stopped her. It confused her because usually Stella was the one to come through her window and vice versa because they both lived in apartments. It surprised their parents when they were younger but their parents had gotten used to seeing an extra girl in their daughter's rooms. Macy was positive it wasn't her blonde best friend because Stella had only left a half hour ago. Macy pulled back her window shade to reveal the soft brown eyes of Nick Lucas. Macy immediately lifted up the window and stepped back. Nick climbed through and half smiled. He then went over to Macy's bed and sat down as if he always climbed through her window at eight o'clock at night.

"Hey Macy, what's going on?" Macy pulled her chair from underneath her desk and turned it to the side then sat down.

"Nothing much, I was about to update the JONAS website but a member of JONAS appeared in my room." Macy crossed her legs and Nick noticed she was wearing a pair of white cotton shorts.

"True, so I heard from Joe that you're going to start working at Dick's tomorrow..." Nick trailed off not sure of where to fit in that he was extremely jealous of Kurt. Macy blinked and a weird look registered on her face.

"Oh I know what this is about."

"You do?" Macy nodded her head quickly.

"Duh! You need a new glove and you're wondering if I can get you one. Of course Nick!" Macy smiled her adorable smile and for a split second Nick was tempted to just agree. But a second later he thought about what would happen if he did. In a month he might get a call from Macy saying she wasn't going to go out to see him because she didn't want to be away from Kurt. He pictured Kurt talking to his baseball friends about Macy's underwear. He then pictured Macy's underwear on the floor of Kurt's bedroom. It made his stomach feel tight.

"That's not it. I want your underwear to be on the floor in my room." Nick blurted out. He didn't realize he hadn't said that in his head until he saw Macy look around awkwardly.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that?" Macy started giggling as Nick's face changed color.

"Macy, I don't want you to date Kurt at all. And I failed my geometry test because I couldn't stop thinking about how I'd have to leave you for a month. Plus, I think you wore that denim skirt on purpose because I keep trying to look at your panties, sorry but I'm a guy, and there it is." Nick said confidently. He smiled sure of himself, unaware that Macy was still staring at him.

"Okay, wow. That is interesting and it made no sense but I had no intention of dating Kurt. I might've worn my skirt on purpose and I did notice you looking at my bottom, and I didn't try to stop it." Nick climbed off her bed and pulled her off of the chair. He sat on top of the chair and pulled her onto his lap.

"Can I call you every day?" Nick closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"If you say we're together as in, boyfriend and girlfriend, I'll give you my underwear for all I care." Macy said. Nick laughed and kissed Macy on the mouth.

They kissed on Macy's bed until Nick had to leave to go home and to go to California. Both were eager for July to come quickly but both were content with the multiple phone calls that would most definitely happen. And of course, Nick made sure that the underwear that started everything was safely secured in his luggage at all times.

**I don't hate it exactly but I don't think that was amazing. Eh, review? Please. Tell me what you most want to happen in JONAS next season. Thanks for taking your time to read this. (:**


End file.
